An ensemble game system with which sound of a player's own part is output in accordance with a performance operation by a player while sounds of other parts are output with the use of performance data of other parts stored in a storage device has conventionally been disclosed.
In a game system for playing a multiplayer game in which one game is played by a plurality of users (players) using their respective game devices, data representing results of operations in another game device is received by a game device of a player himself/herself and the results of operations can be reflected on the game device of the player himself/herself. Here, however, due to delay in communication, reflection of the results of operations may be delayed. Therefore, for example, in a case of an ensemble game, because of delay in communication, sounds cannot be output in the game device of the player himself/herself immediately after operations in another game device, which has made the player feel uncomfortable during performance operations.
The present disclosure was made to solve the problems as described above, and an object thereof is to provide a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable music game program with which, in playing a multiplayer game through communication, uncomfortableness due to influence such as delay in communication is suppressed and an operation is performed in a more real-time performance environment, a game device, a method of controlling a game device, and a game system.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable music game program executable by one or more processors of a game device performing a game process which proceeds in accordance with a prescribed presentation procedure for music data. The music game program causes the one or more processors to perform including a communication unit configured to obtain from another game device through communication, data relating to operation input to another game device, a presentation data generation unit configured to generate presentation data in accordance with the operation input to the game device, an estimated presentation data generation unit configured to estimate, based on the data relating to the operation input to another game device for a first portion of the music data obtained through the communication unit, presentation in accordance with the operation input to another game device for a second portion of the music data and generate estimated presentation data representing the presentation, and a game processing unit configured to perform the game process based on the presentation data in accordance with the operation input to the game device for the second portion and the estimated presentation data.
In the exemplary embodiment, the estimated presentation data generation unit may estimate, based on the data relating to the operation input to another game device for the first portion of the music data obtained through the communication unit, the presentation in accordance with the operation input to another game device for the second portion of the music data which has not yet been obtained through the communication unit and generate the estimated presentation data representing the presentation.
In the exemplary embodiment, the data relating to the operation input to another game device may include evaluation information indicating evaluation as compared with the presentation procedure, based on the operation input to another game device for a reference of the first portion of the music data.
In the exemplary embodiment, the estimated presentation data generation unit may estimate, based on the evaluation information to another game device for the first portion of the music data obtained through the communication unit, the presentation in accordance with the operation input to another game device for the second portion of the music data not obtained through the communication portion and generate the estimated presentation data representing the presentation.
In the exemplary embodiment, the estimated presentation data generation unit may estimate, based on the data relating to the operation input to another game device for the first portion corresponding to at least one section divided for each prescribed unit of the music data obtained through the communication unit, the presentation in accordance with the operation input to another game device for the second portion of the music data and generate the estimated presentation data representing the presentation.
In the exemplary embodiment, the estimated presentation data generation unit may determine whether or not a plurality of element patterns constituting the first portion of the music data are the same as a plurality of element patterns constituting the second portion of the music data, and estimate, in accordance with results of determination, based on the data relating to the operation input to another game device corresponding to each of the plurality of element patterns constituting the first portion of the music data obtained through the communication unit, the presentation in accordance with the operation input to another game device for the second portion of the music data and generate the estimated presentation data representing the presentation.
In the exemplary embodiment, the estimated presentation data generation unit may determine whether or not an element pattern constituting the first portion of the music data is the same as an element pattern constituting the second portion of the music data, and estimate, in accordance with results of determination, based on a length of the operation input to another game device for the element pattern constituting the first portion of the music data obtained through the communication unit, presence or absence of the presentation in accordance with the operation input to another game device for the element pattern constituting the second portion of the music data and generate the estimated presentation data representing the presentation.
In the exemplary embodiment, the estimated presentation data generation unit may determine whether or not a plurality of element patterns constituting the first portion of the music data are the same as a plurality of element patterns constituting the second portion of the music data, and estimate, in accordance with results of determination, based on the data relating to the operation input to another game device for at least one of a length and the number of element patterns constituting the first portion of the music data obtained through the communication unit, the presentation in accordance with the operation input to another game device for the second portion of the music data and generate the estimated presentation data representing the presentation.
In the exemplary embodiment, the element pattern may be data relating to a type of a note.
In the exemplary embodiment, the presentation data generation unit may generate at least one of the presentation data in accordance with the operation input to the game device and the presentation data in accordance with the operation input to another game device.
In the exemplary embodiment, the estimated presentation data generation unit may determine difference between timing when the operation input to the game device for the first portion of the music data is obtained and timing when the operation input to another game device for the first portion of the music data is obtained through the communication unit and may not estimate, in accordance with results of determination, the presentation in accordance with the operation input to another game device for the second portion of the music data based on the data relating to the operation input to another game device for the first portion of the music data obtained through the communication unit, and the game processing unit may perform the game process based on the presentation data in accordance with the operation input to the game device and another game device for the second portion when the estimated presentation data is not generated.
In the exemplary embodiment, the estimated presentation data generation unit may determine whether or not the second portion of the music data is a prescribed portion and may not estimate the presentation, in accordance with the operation input to another game device for the second portion of the music data, based on the data relating to the operation input to another game device for the first portion of the music data obtained through the communication unit, when the second portion of the music data is determined as the prescribed portion, and the game processing unit may perform the game process based on presentation data in accordance with the operation input to the game device and another game device for the second portion when the estimated presentation data is not generated.
An exemplary embodiment provides a game device performing a game process which proceeds in accordance with a prescribed presentation procedure for music data, which includes a communication unit obtaining from another game device through communication, data relating to operation input to another game device, a presentation data generation unit generating presentation data in accordance with the operation input to the game device, an estimated presentation data generation unit estimating, based on data relating to the operation input to another game device for a first portion of the music data obtained through the communication unit, presentation in accordance with the operation input to another game device for a second portion of the music data and generating estimated presentation data representing the presentation, and a game processing unit performing the game process based on the presentation data in accordance with the operation input to the game device for the second portion and the estimated presentation data.
An exemplary embodiment provides a method of controlling a game device performing a game process which proceeds in accordance with a prescribed presentation procedure for music data, including the steps of obtaining from another game device through communication, data relating to operation input to another game device, generating presentation data in accordance with the operation input to the game device, estimating, based on data relating to the operation input to another game device for a first portion of the music data obtained through communication, presentation in accordance with the operation input to another game device for a second portion of the music data and generating estimated presentation data representing the presentation, and performing the game process based on the presentation data in accordance with the operation input to the game device for the second portion and the estimated presentation data.
An exemplary embodiment provides a game system having a game device performing a game process which proceeds in accordance with a prescribed presentation procedure for music data, which includes a communication unit obtaining from another game device through communication, data relating to operation input to another game device, a presentation data generation unit generating presentation data in accordance with the operation input to the game device, an estimated presentation data generation unit estimating, based on data relating to the operation input to another game device for a first portion of the music data obtained through the communication unit, presentation in accordance with the operation input to another game device for a second portion of the music data and generating estimated presentation data representing the presentation, and a game processing unit performing the game process based on the presentation data in accordance with the operation input to the game device for the second portion and the estimated presentation data.
According to the exemplary embodiment, in playing a multiplayer game through communication, uncomfortableness due to influence such as delay in communication can be suppressed and an operation can be performed in a more real-time performance environment.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.